Kenshine the story
by Pzanna
Summary: hey all you folks out there! here is a lovely depressing story for you. i hope it is at least. lol. well if it is or isnt TELL ME! lol pg just because ah you'll see byeez pzanna. bah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blha bla bla bl
1. kenshin feels bad, because i feel bad!

Hey! I don't own rurouni kenshin, I love whoever does, and whoever came up with the idea! This is a new thing for me, so bear with me, the whole death, and dying thing. Review ! please review! I desperately need others opinions on this! Have fun!  
  
As he lay there with his beauriful angels face hovering over him.  
  
He was going.  
  
He was afraid.  
  
Sanosuke had brought him back.  
  
Taken him home.  
  
He had finally called a place home.  
  
He'd finally had a chance at a life of peace after all the turmoil he'd been through.  
  
And he had left.  
  
For what?  
  
Guilt, Terrible guilt. Was it fair to those who he had killed that he got a chance to live such a wonderful life?  
  
No, it was not.  
  
He couldn't live with himself if he did that.  
  
So he left.  
  
He didn't realize that by leaving he only hurt more people.  
  
His dear Karou, his son Kenji. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and everyone who had grown to love him all the time he had lived with them.  
  
He left, and tried to save the rest of the world.  
  
But he should have started with himself.  
  
I'm going to continue this in the next chappie, just because it makes sense to me to do it that way. I've never written anything like this before. Big scary thing for me. Lol! I was depressed yesterday if you couldn't tell. Byeeeeeez! 


	2. white as snow

I don't own rurouni kenshin! Ok, this is the next part. Probably the last chapter too. Hope you all like it. It is kinda corny. Lol! Have fun!  
  
He felt a teardrop hit his face.  
  
He looked up and saw Karou's beautiful face twisted in agony.  
  
Crying because of him.  
  
Some one was always in pain because of him.  
  
From the beginning of his life.  
  
His mother went through the pain of giving birth to him.  
  
Those three women had all died so that he could live.  
  
Hiko had suffered from his leaving (although he'd never admit it) and becoming the Battousai the manslayer, and later when he had to teach kenshin the final attack.  
  
And lets not forget the hundreds, maybe thousands of people who had suffered because of him during the revolution.  
  
With every man he had killed he left grieving family and friends.  
  
A wave of agony with every soul he snuffed out.  
  
And then he had met Tomoe.  
  
Even that had started with pain.  
  
He had killed a man, but never expected his fiancé to come after him.  
  
But she did, and although she had intended to kill him, she never did.  
  
She fell in love with him instead.  
  
And then he killed her.  
  
He hadn't intended to, and it had caused both of them great pain.  
  
He then promised he would never kill again.  
  
And for the rest of his life, he didn't break that promise.  
  
For a while all he did was help people, but he still didn't feel as though he was forgiven.  
  
Then the cycle of pain started all over again.  
  
He met Karou, who was being tormented by his very name.  
  
Battousai the manslayer.  
  
Finding he was infact who she thought he was, yet not, she cheerfully decided she wanted him to stay with her.  
  
And after awhile, she even decided to love him.  
  
He had then decided he had to go and get himself nearly killed trying to save the world.  
  
Causing more pain for poor Karou, and just about everyone else.  
  
And then after all that, when everything seemed perfect, and Kenshin had finally settled down with his Karou, he decided it was time to leave again.  
  
He wouldn't be happy until he was dead.  
  
Well now he was dying, yet he still wasn't happy.  
  
As he looked up at Karou, he realized for the first time what Hiko had meant when he called him selfish.  
  
Here all these years he had been thinking of ways to make himself feel better and he had rarely thought of how it would effect those who loved him.  
  
He had over looked the fact that he could be loved.  
  
A rather stupid mistake to make.  
  
This sort of problem comes from having very low self-esteem.  
  
He looked up at Karou, and all he could say was, "I'm sorry dear Karou, I've lived a selfish life, all I've ever brought people is pain. Please forgive me Karou for causing you pain.  
  
"Kenshin" she choked out, then she began to weep uncontrollably.  
  
When she finally got herself under control Kenshin was slipping away even more.  
  
"Kenshin!" she said, gently stroking his face. "Kenshin, I love you. You haven't only brought pain to this world. You've touched so many people and they will always remember you. You haven't ever given me anything but joy!  
Just seeing your face fills me with joy. I forgive you for leaving Kenshin, you have given me so much joy. Because of you I have Yahiko, Sanosuke and Megumi, and Kenji. You are not blood stained any more Kenshin, you are stained with love now."  
  
Kenshin looked down at his hands and for the first time in years they didn't appear to be drenched in blood. Now they shone white as sunlight off of snow.  
  
He closed his eyes and said "thank you angel Karou. Kami-sama knows where I'd be without you. I love you. Goodbye."  
  
And wit that he squeezed Karou's hand and drifted away.  
  
And as Karou began to cry again, her son Kenji arrived on the scene.  
  
He didn't say a word, just turned and walked home.  
  
As he walked away he thought to himself *He was so selfish anyway, All he did was cause us pain. And now even in death he's still causing mother pain. I hope I never become like him.*  
  
Ok folks that's it! I hope you liked it! I did! Last night! When I wrote it! Well then! Have fun! And please review! Toodlesness!  
  
*~*Pzanna*~* 


End file.
